


VIII

by greenberrynomin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Married Life, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24586279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenberrynomin/pseuds/greenberrynomin
Summary: JaemJen/NoMin Alternate universeJaemin and Jeno married each other after leaving the showbiz industry, having a peaceful life with their own son. Things may look easy but not everything is as it may seem. No matter what arguments and jealousy will creep in a couple's life.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	VIII

Jaemin and Jeno have been together for most of their lives, and have been married for more than 7 years. They’re together since they were 13 years old, entered SM entertainment to be trainees of the company and to be able to reach their dreams of being an idol. They also got to attend the same high school and have been attached to the hip ever since then. Nowadays, they live in a quiet suburban neighbourhood with their only child, Minjun.

“So, who’s gonna drive Minjun at school today?” Jaemin asks as he prepares their breakfast.

Jeno takes a sip of his coffee. “My sister said she wants to babysit him for today, she’ll be here in about half an hour with her kids.”

“Great.” Jaemin smiles as he place their food on their table. “So, can you drop me off the office today? Mom is gonna visit to see how you’re doing with the company.”

“That’s exactly what I was thinking.” Jeno suddenly stands up, walking towards his husband. “Also, since someone will look after Minjun tonight, can I treat my pretty husband to a dinner date later?”

Jaemin blushes, but manages to hide his expression. “You’re so sly. How come you’ve never changed all these years?”

“I learned from the best.” Jeno gives a peck on his cheeks, and they both suddenly look at the stairs, seeing their boy running to them. “Minjun-ah, be careful. You might slip and hurt yourself.”

Jaemin immediately carries his child and places him on his seat. “Minjunnie, your auntie will drop by with your cousins today. They’ll stay with you for today since Papa and Daddy has to go to work.”

“Yaaay!” Minjun exclaims excitedly. “We’ll play with my toys.”

Jaemin smooches his baby’s cheeks, earning a light-hearted giggle from him. “Papa, that tickles.”

Jeno’s older sister finally arrives with her kids giving Jaemin and Jeno the signal to leave for work. With the latter on the steering wheel, Jaemin just hums along the songs on the radio.

“Yeobo, our 8th year anniversary is coming up.” Jaemin opens up.  
Jeno smiles and nods at him. “Yes, is there anywhere you wanna go to celebrate?”

“Do you remember when we were teenagers and asked if we were in an island, who would you want to be with?”

“Of course, I answered you.” Jeno grins, his eye smile showing. “Do you want to go to a private beach?”

Jaemin nods. “Well… it doesn’t have to be a private beach just maybe somewhere it doesn’t have that much people.”

“I can take care of it. Just leave it to me.” Jeno volunteers to which his husband smile at. “Stop smiling at me like that or I’ll kiss you.”

Jaemin turns away. “Stop, you’re driving. We might get in an accident.”

They finally arrive at the company building that has been run by Jaemin’s family for years. They suddenly meet with a very very familiar face when they got inside the lobby.

“Mark-hyung?” The two chorus with excitement.

“Ah, just the two people I wanted to see.” Mark greets them. “How’s the private married life guys?”

Jaemin smiles. “Peaceful. How’s the studio?”

“It’s doing really well.” Mark grins at them. “Actually I’m here because the others want to have a reunion. I was just gonna ask if you can include it in your schedule?”

“Sure, hyung. It’s been awhile since we all got to hang out.” Jeno agrees. “Just tell us when.”

“Great!” Mark exclaims and looks at his watch. “Oh shoot, I have to go. I have an appointment with Chanyeol-hyung today. Bye guys!”

Jeno catches a glimpse of his husband’s eyes who seem to be thinking of something as he looks at their hyung walking out of the building.

“Jaeminie… are you okay?” Jeno nudges the man.

Jaemin snaps out of it and smiles at his husband. “I’m fine. I’ll see you later after work okay? I don’t think I can come see you for lunch though. I’m jam-packed with meetings today.”

“Goodbye kiss then?” Jeno pats his husband’s hair and kisses his forehead for a few seconds before leaving to his own office.

As soon as Jaemin arrives at his office, he dials a number he hasn’t contacted for a very long time.

“Mark-hyung?” Jaemin smiles excitedly. “I know you’re busy right now but can you please call me back after you’re meeting with Chanyeol-hyung?”

_“Yeah sure.”_

Jeno, too, goes about his day. Meeting after meeting, it’s just another day for him of missing his husband until lunchtime.

“Jaeminie, do you want to have lunch now? I’m hungry.” Jeno asks on the phone.

“I’m sorry Jeno but I have another lunch meeting for today. We’ll just see each other after work, okay?” he hears Jaemin say from the receiver. “I gotta go though yeobo. I’ll just text you once I’m done.”

Jaemin puts down his phone and puts his office phone on his ear.

“I’m sorry about that Mark-hyung. Jeno called so we can eat lunch together.” Jaemin apologizes.

Mark chuckles on the other line. “That’s alright. He still hasn’t changed after all these years huh?”

Jaemin smiles lovingly at a picture frame of him and Jeno from their SOPA days. “No, he hasn’t.”

“Don’t worry Jaemin. I’ll make sure he doesn’t find out. You can come by the studio when you’re not that busy then.” Mark informs him.

“I’ll put you in my calendar. See you then hyung!”

Jaemin ends the call and picks up the frame that he was gazing at earlier. Jeno really has been a part most of his life and he can never be grateful enough having him as his partner for life now too.

_“100 year old Jaemin or 100 versions of Jaemin?”_

_“100 versions would be difficult; I choose 100 year old Jaemin and take care of him.”_

“You’ve been keeping your promise since then.” Jaemin sees the clock and figures that he has enough time to eat lunch now, pulling out his phone. “Yeoboooooooong…” he says as a form of greeting using his usual aegyo voice.

“Let me guess… you wanna eat lunch with me now?” Jeno teases in a voice that sounds like he’s sulking. “Too bad. I already ate.”

Jaemin smirks, knowing his husband all too well. “Oh, is that so? I guess I’ll have to eat lunch all alone. Maybe I’ll just not eat at all. I have no appetite now.”

“Don’t you dare skip lunch!” Jeno scolds him. “I’m on my way to your office now. I already bought you lunch.”

Jaemin chuckles. “That’s what czennies used to say when we were kids.”

Jeno stays silent for a moment until a knock can be heard. “Open your door. “

Jaemin lets Jeno inside his office and the latter places their food on the table at the centre of the office.

“Ramen and tteokbeoki?” Jaemin exclaims. “How’d you know?”

Jeno pats himself at the back. “Don’t underestimate your husband.”

Jaemin giggles but then sighs longingly. “Do you ever miss it? Performing on stage? Do you ever regret leaving?”

“Of course I miss it.” Jeno answers. “All our lives, it’s what we were trained to do. We met so many people because of our time as idols. But most importantly, I got to meet you.”

Jaemin rolls his eyes but a blush could be seen on his cheeks. “Sappy.”

Jeno chuckles. “We were loved. Up until the day we went down the stage for one last time, we were loved. We accomplished everything together. Yes I miss it, but I don’t regret the decisions that I made; because if it weren’t for them, I wouldn’t have gotten the chance to marry and to have raised a kid with my best friend.”

“Like I said, you’re sappy.”

After a few days, Jeno notices a change in Jaemin. He has always been busy still he always manages to spend some time with him during work hours but nowadays, they barely even talk. At first, he doesn’t pay too much attention until it came to a time where they don’t even use the same car to and from work.

“Jaemin, are we okay?” Jeno asks one night as they prepare to sleep, looking troubled.

“Of course we are.” Jaemin chuckles. “Why wouldn’t we be?”

Jeno wraps his arms around his husband. “I feel like you don’t have that much time for me anymore.” He snuggles to him closer, placing his head on the other’s chest.

“It’s just busy days at the office. You know how hard it can be.” Jaemin sighs, patting his lover’s shoulders. “Plus, you know Mark-hyung asked for my help to set-up the reunion party. So it’s taking most of my time.”

“Doesn’t change the fact that you don’t have time for me anymore.” Jeno buries his face on his husband’s chest. “In return, I get to hug you all night.”

Jaemin chuckles. “Just a hug?”

Jeno grins and suddenly gets on top of his husband. “Are you suggesting for something more?”

Jaemin remains silent and begins to pulls Jeno closer when suddenly energetic footsteps came barging in.

“Minjun-ah, why are you still awake?” Jaemin says as their son jumps in between them.

Minjun hugs each of his dads’ arms on his chest. “I wanna sleep with papa and daddy.”

“You really have some weird timing Minjun-ah.” Jeno snuggles on his son’s neck, making him giggle.

“Jeno!” Jaemin slaps his shoulders.

With a curious look on his face, Minjun suddenly asks. “What is daddy talking about, papa?”

Jaemin shakes. “It’s nothing. Your daddy is just spouting nonsense. “

A few days pass by; Jaemin is still as busy as ever, even more so now. Most of the time, Jeno goes and from the office alone, even on weekends his husband goes to meet Mark in preparing for their reunion with all the NCT members… or so he thought.

“Oh, Jeno-ya!” Donghyuck calls for him. “Long time no see!”

Jeno’s face lights up as he sees his old friend. “Donghyuck-ah, why are you here? You’re one of the committees for the reunion, right?”

Donghyuck nods, looking confused. “Yes, but we don’t have a meeting today.”

“Jaemin told me he’s meeting Mark-hyung today for the reunion though?” Jeno scratches his head.

“Why would Mark-hyung even be in meeting for the reunion? He’s not in the committee.” Donghyuck says nonchalantly.

Jeno comes home in a daze; Jaemin is already at home playing with Minjun at their living room.

“Oh yeobo…” Jaemin smiles at him, looking excited. “I cooked dinner. Are you hungry?”

Jeno takes a deep breath and puts on a smile on his face. “I’ll go wash up first then.”

The small family enjoys a quiet dinner and the couple takes their son to his room to sleep. Right after they entered their own room, Jaemin hugs his husband from the back, surprising Jeno.

“What’s this?” Jeno chuckles, nervously. “Did you do something wrong?”

Jaemin shakes his head. “Of course not. I just… I love you so much Jeno-ya. How did I get so lucky to have you in my life?”

Jeno softly removes the hands on his waist and faces his husband. “Didn’t I promise to take care of my Jaeminie till we’re 100 years old? You know I don’t like breaking promises.”

“I still remember when I first realized that I was falling in love with you.” Jaemin smiles. “It was just after I came back after my hiatus, when I saw your face again. At first, I wasn’t sure if I should come back, knowing that you were doing fine without me but when I saw you… hugged you again, and I realized that I was the one who need you.”

Jeno wipes a tear that escapes from his lover’s eye. “Jaemin-ah, what’s wrong? Are you okay?”

Jaemin has always been a man who has a way with his words. He knows how to express himself well and he knows the right words to say. That much is true with the way he shows how much he loved his fans back then; sending lysn messages almost everyday, doing vlives at the most random times pretty much talking about anything under the sun. But at that moment, he couldn’t find the right words to say to Jeno, the only person he’s ever loved in his life. So he lets his actions do the talking and swoops in to place a deep kiss on his lips.

That night, no words were said anymore, just two bodies making love with each other. Every touch, ever kiss, every movement was filled with adoration and veneration, making both of them choke up with how much they love each other.

“I love you.” Jeno whispers, his arms on his husband’s waist and blanket hovering over their sweaty bodies.

“I’ll only love you Jeno, since then until now, I’ll only love you.” Jaemin pecks him lightly on the lips before drifting off to sleep.

The day of the reunion came and went; Jeno thought that everything will return to normal. Only… it didn’t. Even after the party, Jaemin spends most of his free time meeting with Mark. When Jeno asks, he just says that he needs help with something and nothing more. Never in their years of being together did Jaemin give him a chance to suspect anything. Their relationship has been built with love and trust for each other and that’s why Jeno feels guilty for thinking that his husband is cheating on him with one of their oldest friends.

“Yeobo! I already booked our flights for our anniversary!” Jaemin excitedly informs his husband getting home from the office. “We’re going to Hainan. I also made sure that there’ll be less people as possible.”

This surprises Jeno. “I thought I was the one who’s supposed to arrange that?”

“I got too excited! Don’t worry I’ll let you plan our itinerary. I trust you can make it as fun as always.” Jaemin jumps like the little bunny that he is.

“Have you forgotten what my nickname was?”

“Ya!” Jaemin covers his mouth and pouts at his husband. “Don’t even think of that! You have made me happy throughout the years that we’ve been together. Every minute that I spend with you is fun. That word is banned in this household, okay?”

Jeno sighs. Jaemin’s sincerity is one the things he likes about him and whenever he speaks like this, all of his doubts and inhibitions goes away like magic. It’s the Jaemin effect; he makes everyone feel light and happy just by being near him. And as simple as that, his worries and suspicions fly out the window.

Before they knew it, the day of their wedding anniversary comes. Minjun is going to stay with Jeno’s sister while they’re away and everything in the office has already been taken care of. They arrive at the airport and by Jeno’s surprise, Mark is there waiting for them. Jaemin’s face automatically lights up and runs to him. He watches as the two converses with each other and the older giving something to his husband. Mark leaves but not before giving a goodbye hug to Jaemin and shouting about wishing him luck for something. Jeno doesn’t admit it to himself, but he felt his heart broke after enduring it all this time.

The flight to their destination is a quiet one. Jaemin knows that there’s something bothering his husband but he’s too excited for his surprise that he’s trying his best not to spoil it by staying quiet as well. It’s been so long since he wrote a song but this time it isn’t just another song for another one of their comebacks, this song is for his husband, the love of his life, his soulmate. That is why when they arrived at their hotel room, Jaemin freezes when he sees Jeno with tears in his eyes.

“Jeno, what’s wrong?” Jaemin manages to speak out, despite the lump in his throat.

“Jaemin, I want you to be completely honest with me because I can’t take it anymore.” Jeno takes a deep breath. “Are you cheating on me?”

This confuses the hell out of Jaemin. “Where did you even get that idea? Of course not!”

”I know you didn’t meet with Mark-hyung because of the reunion. Donghyuck told me. HE’S NOT EVEN IN THE COMMITTEE!” Jeno turns around, unable to control the tears anymore. “At first I told myself that I shouldn’t think anything of it but I’m not that gullible. Just tell me honestly, if you’re not happy with me anymore; if you have a problem with me; if you want someone else now; if you don’t love me anymore. Just tell me.”

Jaemin thought everything was okay. He didn’t think he would hurt Jeno this much by keeping his gift a secret and the guilt starts to eat him up seeing his husband in pain. He doesn’t even know where to begin to apologize and so even when he already planned how to surprise Jeno, all of that is thrown out of the window.

“I’m sorry for hurting you.” Jaemin pulls out the CD that Mark gave him earlier and inserts in on the CD player provided by the hotel. “This is not how I planned on giving my anniversary gift to you but I want you to know, I will never ever cheat on you.” He plays the CD and an unfamiliar melody starts to play. “I wrote this for you. I had Mark-hyung help me out. This is why I’ve been meeting with him. It’s my gift for you. Happy 8 years of marriage Lee Jeno. You are and always will be the person that I love the most.”

_Do you know who I was before?  
You know I was scared of love  
I closed the door on anyone  
Until I finally met you  
You've pulled me out of the blue  
You've changed my whole world_

_'Cuz you are the one  
'Cuz you are my heart  
'Cuz you are my dream that's coming true_

Right before the chorus started playing; Jeno faces his husband and strides towards him, engulfing him in a tight hug. Sobbing on Jaemin’s shoulders, he keeps on mumbling that he loves him and that he can’t imagine a life without him and Minjun.

_The day you came into my life  
I became the luckiest boy  
Stay with me forever  
Just you and I forever  
Every time I look into your eyes  
It's like looking at the blue sky  
You are my sunshine  
You are my starlight at night_

_Do you know I long for you?  
Do you know that only your love leads me home?  
That once again  
'Cuz I believe in true love  
And you chase away all the pain  
Please stay with me_

_'Cuz you are the one  
'Cuz you are my heart  
'Cuz you are my dream that's coming true_

_The day you came into my life  
I became the luckiest boy  
Stay with me forever  
Just you and I forever  
Every time I look into your eyes  
It's like looking at the blue sky  
You are my sunshine  
You are my starlight at night_

_You show me your love  
Wake me from my dream  
And you make my heart start beating again  
How lucky I am  
That I have met you_

_The day you came into my life  
I became the luckiest boy  
Stay with me forever  
Just you and I forever  
Every time I look into your eyes  
It's like looking at the blue sky  
You are my sunshine  
You are my starlight at night_

_The day you came into my life  
I became the luckiest boy  
Since the day that I've met you  
You've been here, never far away  
Every time I look into your eyes  
It's like looking at the blue sky  
How lucky am I  
To be with you everyday_

Jaemin is still wrapped in Jeno’s arms by the time the song ended, the latter still sobbing on his shoulders.

“Stop crying.” Jaemin sniffs, softly pushing him away and wiping his husband’s tears. “Didn’t you like my gift?”

“I love it.” Jeno pulls him again, even tighter than before. “I love you so much. I’m so sorry Jaemin.”

Jaemin chuckles, patting his husband’s hair. “I’m the one who should apologize. I’m sorry for giving you any reason to think that I’d look at someone else. It wasn’t my intention. I just wanted to make you happy.”

“You do.” Jeno frees his husband and looks at him in the eyes. “You make me the happiest man in the world.”

“Listen carefully Lee Jeno; there is nothing in this world that can make me cheat on you.” Jaemin holds him by his cheeks. “You’re the most handsome and the sexiest man that I’ve ever seen. But more than that you have a heart of gold, you’re a good father, and a good husband. Minjun and I are lucky to have you in our lives.”

Jeno chuckles and holds his husband by the cheeks too. “You really have a way with words. That’s why our fans are head over heels for you. You wear your heart out in your sleeves. You’re not afraid to say things from the bottom of your heart.”

“And that’s one of the things you love about me.” Jaemin smiles brightly, the one that he knows his husband is weak for. “Can we return to our celebration now then?”

Jeno smiles placing his hands on Jaemin’s waist and pulling him closer, while the latter start to unbutton his husband’s top. Jaemin and Jeno has been married for 8 years, they’ve been together most of their lives and they will continue to be with each other just as they promised, until they’re 100 year old.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be posted for JaemJen's 8th anniversary of friendship but I didn't get to finish it on time. But I hope you guys like this short fic that I wrote. If anyone's curious about the lyrics of the song it's originally a Thai song from a BL Series "Until we meet again" the title of the song is "Luckiest Boy" by Boy Sompob.
> 
> Leave your opinions in the comments guys :D I look forward to reading them :)


End file.
